Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5q-14-4q}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${q}$ terms together: $ {-5q - 4q} - 14$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-9q} - 14$ The simplified expression is $-9q - 14$